1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of wireless communications. More particularly, this invention relates to methods and systems in which a wireless service provider may offer wireless data messages to mobile subscribers including detailed product, service, and promotional information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Effective advertising can dramatically increase revenue levels for all types of businesses. Advertisers utilize a variety of forms and mediums to convey their message, including written words on a billboard, spoken words transmitted over the radio, and commercials broadcast during pre-selected breaks in the broadcast of a television program. As the Internet has grown, so has advertisers utilization of this new medium. “Pop-up” and “pop-under” windows are well known to the average Internet user. Because of the popularity of such advertising, at least to the advertisers, many Internet service providers and search engine companies are able to offer free services to consumer, supporting these services solely or at least primarily with advertising dollars.
Advertising is typically most effective when information is presented in a clear and informative manner and targeted towards specific groups of potential consumers. Targeted advertising refers to a method in which an advertiser identifies a group of consumers as those likely to purchase an advertised product or service. For example, advertisers often gather demographic data related to audiences of specific television programming and tailor advertising campaigns around the demographics. Advertisers approach billboard advertising in a similar manner. For example, advertises often use billboards as a medium for advertising new automotive products, including the automobiles themselves. Because of the location of billboards along roadways, automobile advertisers know that automobile drivers are likely to see their advertisements. Since drivers often listen to the radio while driving, automobile advertisers are likely to use this medium as well.
One medium that advertisers have not yet begun to utilize is the personal wireless communication device. Since the introduction of personal wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, the way in which people communicate with one another and access information has changed dramatically. Using conventional devices, subscribers stay connected on the road, in the air, and virtually anywhere a wireless network reaches. Wireless communication devices provide a variety of services ranging from phone calls, access to the Internet, and two-way text messaging. Utilizing these devices and services, wireless subscribers are able to carry out their day-to-day business from their cars, the jobsite, and even from different countries.
Due to advances in wireless technology, increases in coverage areas, and decreases in the costs of wireless services, the popularity of wireless services continues to grow. Along with a larger wireless market comes competition among equipment and service providers for customers. This competition has lead to better devices and more services, such as smaller phones, better displays, clearer reception, and text messaging.
Advertisers are constantly attempting to identify new forms and new mediums for advertising. And service providers are constantly searching for new and better revenue streams. In addition, consumers are constantly striving to increase the ease of access and the quality of information that they get from various information sources. What is needed is a way to combine wireless service providers' need to increase revenues, advertisers' need to present products and services to potential consumers, and a consumers' need for easier access to more information. By combining these, all parties will benefit. Revenues increase for service providers and advertisers, and consumers are able to make easier and more informed purchasing decisions. What are needed are methods and systems that work to achieve all of the above goals.